borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fury
=Varieties= Hey, recentley I picked up a level 19 TMP2 Double Fury (Dahl) With a fire rate of 15.1 and 30x2 Damage (a la Bone Shredder) and a mag size of 40. and with the Overload ability, make that 65. What a find. Tesla Spark 00:58, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm playing through Playthrough 2 and I've come across a Lvl 41 Vladof TMP8/V3 Double Fury. 119x2 dmg, 15.1 rate, 39 clip size. Along with Roland's Overload skill and a Heavy Gunner Class mod (+70% mag size, +3 Overload skill), the full clip comes out to be 103. It fires super fast and wastes enemies quick. The only bad thing is that it fires too fast and my current max ammo of 800 still goes down quick! 16:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Tamdango : Roland should never be without ammo. Look for a Support Gunner class mod with good ammo regeneration. Really high end mods, like +18 regen, offer enough ammo to keep machine pistols shooting non-stop more or less indefinitely. His strong ammo regen, combined with the magazine extending features, make Roland pretty great at machine pistols. Found a TMP2 Double Fury in playthrough 1. 13.2 fire rate, 58 round mag, 32x2 damage. On Mordecai with my Support Gunner friend, pistol tree maxed out, it has 82 rounds and empties the entire mag in less than 2 seconds. Things died really fast. Starting to lose its punch now around level 45 though. I currently have a 153x2 TMP8.3 Double Fury (level 48), with a 13.4 fire rate, 60.8 accuracy, and a 52 round mag. With hair trigger on my hunter maxed out it gets about a 67 round mag. Meanwhile, with my "+84% pistol fire rate, +4 Relentless, +3 Deadly, +78% pistol accuracy" Gunslinger mod (and the 20% fire rate increase from hair trigger), I get a bonus to my accuracy/crit damage and the fire rate jumps up to 23.3 and then 37 after I kill something (This is all assuming that ROF boosts only modify the original rate of fire. If they actually stack, the new rate of fire would be much higher). Needless to say, it burns through the clip in less than a second, leaving almost everything in front of it dead. My Mordecai has a TMP8V3 Vladof double fury with 175x2 damage, 70.3 accuracy, and an 18.1 fire rate! with 50 pistol proficiency and a +90% pistol fire rate and 18 regen, Everything kinda happens like the previous post, except its a lot better in every way =D. sorry buddy. i dont think it has a stock though because it has extremely violent amounts of recoil. Its like The Chopper with a much hotter barrel for the quarter of a second that its firing The Deutschemark 01:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) oh boy... first timer here although this is my first post it will be quite a killing machine look at this damn standard def TVs By the way, it EATS ammo like a black hole. Fugu72 05:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Gearbox TMP I did the Circle of Duty challange that gave out a Gearbox Pistol and it got me this very low leveled Gearbox TMP2-BIA Fury pistol. It looks cool kinda like a german luger but for a lv 42 Beserker it;s useless and I think the Weapon exchanging between characters was not avilavle for the first game. I'll keep it but it useless. 05:27, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :On PC, you can just launch two instances of the game at once, and locally lan with yourself. No need for friends nor network. happypal (talk • ) 07:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC)